


100 Kinks of Darkpilot, #15 -- Opposite Sex

by idrilhadhafang



Series: 100 Kinks of Darkpilot [15]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bondage, Leather, Leather Kink, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, return of the leather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Ben shows Poe what he learned.





	100 Kinks of Darkpilot, #15 -- Opposite Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Ben wasn’t going to deny that he felt nervous just being on top of Poe. He was so big, and Poe...Poe seemed so very small, especially as Ben looked down at him. Still, Poe wanted him to show him what he’d learned, and Ben was going to be a good boy for Poe and show him. Right now, Poe was on his back, and Ben was securing the satin scarves around his wrists. Ben couldn’t help but look hungrily over his body, over his muscled chest and dark nipples, over his long neck exposed to Ben. And his eyes -- his eyes were dark with desire, with hunger.

“Stars, Poe,” Ben murmured even as he finished tying the second scarf. “You’re so beautiful.”

Poe grinned. “Speak for yourself. Never thought I’d really enjoy seeing you take over for the night.” A tongue darted out to wet his lips even as he surveyed Ben wearing the leather costume. “You look good.”

“Thank you.” There was something that was enough to make Ben feel pleasantly bashful even as Poe complimented his body. “You ready?” They had already discussed this beforehand, but Ben needed to make sure that Poe was absolutely ready.

“More than ready.”

Ben began by peppering the side of Poe’s face with kisses, making Poe grin. Then it was down the side of Poe’s neck, tweaking his nipples with his hands, which elicited a delighted moan.

Ben moved downward, towards Poe’s belly, towards his shaft, and took it in hand, stroking just as he had learned too well. Poe moaned, murmured Ben’s name, even as Ben continued to stroke and palm at his testicles, his shaft, every part of him. It was noticing Poe get close to coming that he stopped. He repeated it, again and again, until Poe went, “Ben...angel, please...”

“What do you need?” Ben said.

“I need to -- I need to come!”

Ben stroked again, stroked until Poe was coming into his hand, white against pale skin. Poe slumped back on the bed, groaning in bliss even as Ben undid the satin scarves before drawing him in for a hug.

“How do you feel?”

Poe grinned. “You need to do this more often. You look...so damn gorgeous like this. Stars, I think I need to go again just looking at you, you’re so beautiful.”

Ben laughed. “You’re ready for another round?”

Poe’s eyes twinkled. “Oh yes.”

 

 


End file.
